Just Like What A Cat And Mouse Do/Transcript
This is the transcript for the episode Just Like What A Cat And Mouse Do. Transcript Narrator: We now return to Marshmallowville, with voice actors Frank Meschkuleit, Jennifer Seguin, and Holly Gauthier-Frankel. Marshmallow: You wouldn't like me when I'm angry. Marshmallow 3: I don't like you now. [[Binoo|'Binoo']]: Toopy, I need the TV. Toopy: Why is Patchy-Patch wearing a top hat? [[Binoo|'Binoo']]: Because Toopy, tonight, we suck on the finest season of the television show; it's the season finale of the Punk Rockers! Toopy: The what? [[Binoo|'Binoo']]: The Punk Rockers! It's GROUND-BREAKING! It's a Canadian show about a band dealing with slight changes. Toopy: Oh. I thought that got cancelled. [[Binoo|'Binoo']]: No. That was The Great Mamadou's Live Show. Toopy: Or even the one that had that building boats thing? [[Binoo|'Binoo']]: No. That's Build a Boat for Treasure. Toopy: All these shows sound the same! Who's in this one? [[Binoo|'Binoo']]: Juliet Prauge. Toopy: Who's that? [[Binoo|'Binoo']]: Juliet Prauge? Oh come on! From the voice actor of a character of Bali? Their parents were like, so awesome! Sighs She also had a voice act in some other show. Toopy: Oh yeah! She's cool. [[Binoo|'Binoo']]: God! You're a noob! Like a guy who cheats on his left hand with his RIGHT hand! Mr. Genie: I would like to stay, but I just called back into the office! What do you want from me?! I'm sorry, alright?! JUST GET OFF MY BACK! I'm outta' here! God! It took me forever to get away from- noise Mr. Genie: OH MY GOD! No! What have you done?! Wait! Stop! No, please! I'm begging you! Banging Genie cries [[Binoo|'Binoo']]: Oh! It's starting! I'm gonna live tweet the show and ruin it for EVERYONE at other time zones! Super Liz: I would like to learn some stuff. Mr. King of Hearts: Everything I heard is stupid. [[Binoo|'Binoo']]: Oh! Oh! This is the FASTEST-MOVING episode I've EVER SEEN! Wouldn't it be marvelous to be part of a family like THAT? Toopy: Haha! I found that chicken and hay! [[Toopy|'Toopy']]' and Binoo’s Dads': Unga Bunga! Unga Bunga! Unga Bunga! [[Binoo|'Binoo']]: What was that? What's happening! [[Toopy|'Toopy']]' and Binoo’s Dads': Unga Bunga! Unga Bunga! Unga Bunga! Toopy: Dude! What are you doing? [[Toopy|'Toopy']]‘s Dad: Playing Unga Bunga! It's the Championship! [[Binoo|'Binoo']]: Go away! This is why Mr. Raccoon estimates our house at $3.00! Toopy: What the heck is Unga Bunga? [[Toopy|'Toopy']]’s Dad: Two guys run at each other with mattresses, and... That, that, that's kind of it! Binoo’s Dad: Stop explaining it to the mouse! LET'S DO THIS! and Binoo’s dads run at each other. Binoo’s Dad gets pushed and breaks the desk [[Binoo|'Binoo']]: Stop it! I'm trying to watch my programme! [[Toopy|'Toopy']]’s Dad: Whoa, Mr. Leo! Look! Mr. Elephant is wearing clothes! Binoo’s Dad: Where? [[Toopy|'Toopy']]’s Dad: You creep! TV drops on Binoo’s Dad and gets cracked [[Binoo|'Binoo']]: Gasps ''Nooo! '''Toopy's Mom': Mr. Max, what is going on in here- [[Toopy|'Toopy']]’s Dad: Unga Bunga! [[Binoo|'Binoo']]: Sadly You! You FATHERS! YOU RUINED MY NIGHT! I asked for ONE THING in this house! Toopy: Binoo, just watch your show UPSTAIRS! [[Binoo|'Binoo']]: Sadly I don't want to watch it upstairs on the small TV! I wanna watch it DOWNSTAIRS on the BIG TV! I WANNA WATCH MY SHOW! [Binoo "almost" acts like Caillou] Toopy's Mom: Oh man! Binoo's crying! Come here sweetie! [Binoo bites Toopy’s mother’s tail] Toopy’s Mom: Ow! Screw you, you little turd! [Binoo throws the picture of Toopy and Binoo himself at the door] Binoo's Mom: What's all that noise? Aw... Do you want a hug from your mother? [Binoo throws a rock at his mom] Binoo's Mom: OW! all eat dinner, while [[Binoo] is in Toopy and Binoo's bedroom] [[Toopy|'Toopy']]: Now where were we? Oh yeah! [Toopy farts in front of Mr. Dragon's face] [[Mr. Dragon|'Mr. Dragon']]: Ahhh! Toopy, get away from me! [[Toopy|'Toopy']]: Inaudible [[Mr. Dragon|'Mr. Dragon']]: TOOPY! STOP IT! TOOPY, GO AWAY! and pukes on the floor [[Toopy|'Toopy']]: Oh, in the kitchen Mr. Dragon! [[Mr. Dragon|'Mr. Dragon']]: Screw you for making me puke! [[Binoo|'Binoo']]: I am so done with this place! I don't belong here any longer! [[Binoo|'Binoo']]: I’ll make you start harassing each other [[Binoo|'Binoo']]: Whoops, sorry. I’ll make you start being friends with each other. Pukes ends.Category:Transcripts Category:Article Stubs